The present invention relates to electrical systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to systems and methods for dissipating heat from heat generating electronic devices.
Many power-dissipating devices have packages of a standard style and shape. The packages of these power-dissipating devices are typically thermally-active and can often reach extremely hot operating temperatures. Several of these types of devices may be utilized in any given system. Often, it is desirable to utilize as little space as possible in order to miniaturize the overall size of the system utilizing these devices. More power in less space frequently translates to increased power densities, and higher device operating temperatures which can lead to a desire to incorporate dedicated heat dissipation devices. Maintaining good thermal contact between the heat generating component and dissipation device can be challenging and available schemes for providing such contact have shortcomings. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.